Foreign Exchange Hero
by MaskedFirecat
Summary: My first chapter of an original-character My Hero Academia fan fiction. It's a big work in progress but I'll be submitting a chapter every week to help me get out of a writing slump and back into my A-game. The rating may change as the story progresses.


The first chapter of an original-character My Hero Academia fan fiction. It's a big work in progress, but I'll be submitting a chapter every week to help me get out of a writing slump and back into my A-game.

Blazing fire cloaked the town of Ine, Japan. Atop the tallest home stood a figure wearing a red cowl and long flowing scarf, his eyes blazed a ferocious crimson. Beneath the mask he had created over his mouth with his scarf, he was grinning madly. His hands extended and sparks flared in his palms before a hellish blaze engulfed his arms. This man was about to cast more flames upon the small town, wishing to burn it to ashes. His eyes flickered menacingly as the flames grew through the town and the screams of panic coming from the townspeople became music to his ears.  
Something caught his eye and he turned his gaze just as something burning hot and heavy crashed into him with the force of a speeding car. He flew across the rooftops and rolled to a halt, sputtering blood as he tried to collect himself. When he finally gathered himself, he saw something that confused and astounded him: a knight upon a steed, wielding a large Warhammer in one hand. Every inch of this being was made of the very flames he had cast upon the town.

"What the hell are you?" The flame master demanded, wiping the blood from his lip and cloaking himself in fire.

"He won't answer you," came a voice from nearby. "He can't, he is my thrall."

The voice belonged to a young boy, with snow white hair and striking blue eyes colored like ice. He was wearing a casual outfit of blue jeans, a simple black T-shirt, and a gray zip-up hoodie that was unzipped and baggy on him; clearly a size too big for him. His right hand glowed the same red as the flames, but his gaze was cool and narrow at the villain.

"Hear me and obey, Flare Cascade, charge!" He shouted and the flaming knight reared on his horse and immediately rushed the wielder of fire. The villain attempted to unleash a burst of fire at it but it had no effect. Raising the hammer, the knight immediately swung and slammed his foe hard in the chest. "I need to end this quickly, otherwise the entire town will be burnt to ashes. Let's end it then."

The boy waved his hand and the knight rushed into a veil of flames nearby. When his foe stood back up, albeit on shaky legs and likely with a few crushed ribs, he unleashed something else. From the wall of fire came something like a bull and a man, charging on all fours and slammed hard into the masked enemy. Just as the villain had been knocked into the street a heavy spray of water burst over the other side of the roof. The boy looked over the edge as the wall of fire disappeared and saw something that surprised him as well: a column of water rushing through the town, snaking through the streets and into houses, dousing the fires.

"An unexpected friend?" He muttered to himself, watching another wall of spray dissipate his minotaur of fire. "No time to lose."

He leapt down into the street and looks around in frustrated confusion. His foe had vanished. How could someone with broken ribs and bad injuries move that quickly? He sighed and hurried south, following drops of blood he spotted on the ground. His eyes found the tail of the red scar rounding a corner and chased after it hard. His hand glowed once more and he calls forth something from the soaked ground and walls. Droplets rushed form the walls. Droplets became a stream, the stream became a river and the river shifted into the shape of a snake that bolted ahead through the air. Just before the fleeing villain could disappear into a house, the enormous snake slammed into his back and pinned him against the door. It wrapped around him, using water pressure to constrict and bind him.

The boy sighs in relief and slows to a walk. He doesn't take his eyes off the flame master and speaks slowly, "Just my luck, I find someone causing trouble just as I get to town. I was hoping for a relaxing weekend before school began," His words were venomous and he narrowed his eyes at the man who had tried to burn the town down. "Seriously, I just hope you didn't hurt anyone too badly."

The snake squeezes the villain and hisses. After a moment of intimidating him a loud, booming laugh echoed through the air. A large, muscular man with tan skin and full beard was standing on the roof. He leapt down and gazed at the scene for a moment before laughing again.

"That's an interesting quirk you have there, boy. First you make things out of fire and now water? I'm rather impressed," His voice was deep and he took steps toward the two. "I'm glad I was able to get some help from you, boy, but I can handle this."

With that he grabbed the fire wielder by the scruff of his neck and pulled him through the water snake. The boys dissipated his creation and let the water fall to the ground and make a large puddle at the doorstep. He offered a friendly smile and the venomous look in his eyes gave way to relief at finally having a helping hand. He nods his thanks to the man before stepping up to his side.

"What's your name, and where did you come from if you don't mind my asking?" The boy asked, looking up at the bearded elder.

"I am Toshiro," He said, placing a strong hand on the boy's shoulder. "I run an inn on the outskirts of town. Who might you be, young hero? I've never seen you in Ine before. You must tell me about that Quirk you wield."

The boy chuckled and smirked at the annoyed scoff of the villain they apprehended, "I'm Joshua Arcan, sir. I'm an exchange student from America," He bows his head respectfully; "I've actually come to go to school at U.A. I was passing through town when this ass lit it up." He didn't mention anything about his Quirk, causing Toshiro to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, if you have nowhere to stay before you head out, I'd be happy to offer you a free room at my inn until you head to the city." The old man's voice boomed and he gave Josh a firm pat on the back that, to the boy, felt like he was being punched. It was strange being invited to stay at a stranger's house, but Josh DID need a place to stay until the family he was living with during his exchange could come get him.

With a firm nod, Josh and Toshiro walked to the police and handed over the villain before quickly departing to the edge of town. Ine was beautiful, if a bit scorched. They would rebuild and there plenty of Quirk users in town to help. By the way of the son, it was only around midday when Josh walked into the inn. He was greeted by several smiling faces and welcomes, obviously Toshiro's family and staff. After the old man's wife fussed over the boy, Josh retired to the room they offered him and set his bags down. He was exhausted from his journey and found himself reliving the events of the day. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was completely lost and had no idea how he ended up in Ine after getting off his plane in Osaka. Josh sighed out a breath and sat down on his bedroll, closed his eyes and lost himself to thought. Today had been eventful with that villain running rampant over the town, and it gave him the wake up call he needed to get his bearings. Now, he was able to relax and rest, and prepare for the next day, and his trip to U.A. It wouldn't be long until he heard a knock on his door and the booming voice of Toshiro calling him to lunch.


End file.
